gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Fey
Maya Fey is a character from Ace Attorney series, she makes her debut on the 1st Ace Attorney game as the main protagonist along with Phoenix Wright. Profile Maya is the current Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique and, subsequently, the head of the Fey clan. A close friend of the famous defense attorney Phoenix Wright, she was his assistant for the majority of his career between the years 2016 and 2019. Story Early Life Maya Fey was born into a prominent family of spirit mediums and lived in Kurain Village, the home of most of the Fey family, for most of her life. Her father died when she was young. Maya was once caught trying to piece together the Sacred Urn of Ami Fey with her sister Mia after they broke it. A picture was taken of the event and placed in the Kurain Talisman, which their mother Misty Fey held at the time. She kept this talisman until the day she died, so she could always keep her daughters close to her heart. When Maya was two years old, her mother left the village in shame because of the DL-6 Incident. Her older sister Mia took it upon herself to find out what had happened to their mother and left Kurain Village; Maya was left in the care of her aunt Morgan and the rest of the village. Mia had also left the village to avoid having to fight Maya for the title of the Master of Kurain, should her mother be found dead or not turn up for 20 years. Although Mia had left the village, she remained in contact with her younger sister over the following years, and Maya was even entrusted with safekeeping important evidence for cases Mia was investigating. Maya was told that if she ever needed a lawyer, she was to call Marvin Grossberg, Mia's old boss. Mia's Death On September 5, 2016, at 9:27 a.m., Maya received a call on her cell phone from her sister, Mia, regarding the safekeeping of some evidence. However, when she arrived at Mia's office she found her sister's dead body. Almost immediately, she was charged with Mia's murder. Phoenix Wright, who had worked as Mia's understudy, defended Maya in court against the undefeated prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. However, first he was told to find Grossberg and get him to defend Maya. Mia's old boss was being blackmailed by the true culprit of Mia's murder, so he refused the case. The murder was later pinned on Wright himself. He was nearly convicted, but Maya channeled Mia into her body, who proceeded to help Wright prove that another person had killed her. After the trial, she appointed herself as Wright's assistant at the newly formed Wright & Co. Law Offices. From then on, Maya would use her psychic powers to channel Mia's spirit to help Wright when he needed it, though her powers were weak at first and she was able to summon Mia only for short periods at a time. Early Cases with Wright Wright's first case with Maya concerned the murder of Jack Hammer. During their investigation, Maya met the director for The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo, Sal Manella, who was inspired by Maya's Kurain acolyte dress and created concepts for his next show, The Pink Princess: Warrior of Little Olde Tokyo. Her summoning of Mia also allowed Wright to get on a fanboy's good side. Wright's next case had a heavy involvement in the DL-6 Incident, which had caused Maya's mother to disappear from society and had drastically altered the life of the victim's son and Wright's client, Miles Edgeworth. Maya, who had not been keeping up with her training recently, was distraught that she could no longer contact Mia for help. During a seemingly hopeless cross-examination, the ruthless Prosecutor Manfred von Karma attempted to declare Wright's persistence in contempt of court for wasting the court's time, but Maya suddenly tried to get more information out of the witness, causing her to be arrested in contempt of court instead of Wright and allowing Wright to find a major contradiction in the witness's testimony. Edgeworth later gave Maya the money needed to bail her out of jail. Wright and Maya later visited another witness, an old boat caretaker. He had a parrot, and Maya's playing with the parrot caused it to reveal that the old man was involved in the DL-6 Incident. The next day, Wright and Maya confronted von Karma in the Criminal Affairs Department's evidence room; fearing what would happen if Wright got access to all of the DL-6 information, von Karma used a stun gun on both of them. However, Maya had managed to grab a crucial piece of evidence: a bullet fired during the DL-6 Incident. This piece of evidence allowed Wright to implicate von Karma as the real killer in the DL-6 Incident. Maya felt that she was useless to Wright without her channeling abilities, so she left to catch a train back to Kurain Village after leaving a note for him to explain her actions. However, Wright caught up to her before she boarded her train and insisted that the case would have been lost without her help; she, after all, had been the one to grab the bullet that finally put von Karma away. Wright's kind words made the young spirit medium feel better, but she decided that she would still head back to the village to resume her training as a spirit medium. She promised to return someday. Return from Kurain Village Another Accusation Six months later, Dr. Turner Grey visited Wright & Co. to request Maya's services to channel the spirit of Mimi Miney, a nurse who had supposedly been killed in a car crash after a major malpractice incident at Grey's clinic. Wright agreed to take Grey to Maya if he could accompany him there. At Kurain, they met Maya and she and Grey prepared for the summoning with Morgan Fey. However, Morgan was conspiring with Mimi Miney, who was actually alive and posing as her sister Ini Miney, to kill Grey and frame Maya for the murder, both to prevent Maya from failing to channel Mimi and exposing her, as well as to unseat Maya as the Master and replace her with Morgan's daughter, Pearl Fey. Mimi knocked Maya unconscious and hid her, then killed Grey during the channeling and posed as Maya when Wright heard the murder and burst into the chamber. Morgan told him to leave and call the police to clean up all of the evidence. Thus, Maya was set up as the prime suspect. In jail, Maya gave Wright her magatama and told him that she had a dream during the channeling. Pearl later powered the magatama to allow Wright to see people's secrets in the form of Psyche-Locks. In court, with the help of Pearl channeling Mia, Wright deduced that Ini Miney had killed Grey and was really Mimi. Maya, who had not been able to reunite with Mia before because she had always been the one channeling her, finally got the chance to meet her big sister again. More Cases Three months later, Wright was involved in another case, but the killer knocked him out, causing him to get amnesia. Maya visited the courtroom to be his co-counsel and was surprised that Wright could not remember her. Nevertheless, Wright regained most of his memory by the time the not guilty verdict was passed. Three months after that, Maya involved Wright in another case surrounding Berry Big Circus, which they had visited the night before. The ringmaster had been murdered, and magician Max Galactica was the suspect. During this time, Maya found out that Edgeworth had disappeared during her absence, which was why Manfred von Karma's daughter, Franziska von Karma, was prosecuting against Wright. Acting as his co-counsel again, Maya suggested in court that the murder weapon was being hidden, and Wright figured out where it was, exposing the real killer. Kidnapping In March of 2018, Maya attended the third annual Hero of Heroes Grand Prix at Gatewater Hotel with Wright and Pearl. After the ceremonies had ended, a bellboy informed Maya that she had received a phone call and he quickly proceeded to escort her to the main lobby. However, the bellboy was actually an assassin, Shelly de Killer, who kidnapped Maya and held her in a wine cellar. Meanwhile, news had broken that one of the heroes had been murdered, and Wright received a call from de Killer, demanding that he get an acquittal for the accused, Matt Engarde, in exchange for Maya's life. In the wine cellar, Maya wrote to Mia and channeled her so that Mia could assure Wright that Maya was safe, albeit very hungry. She also tried to escape, to no avail. Through his investigation, Wright began to figure out that although Engarde had not actually committed the murder, he had hired de Killer to do the deed. Confronting Engarde led only to complete affirmation of his suspicions as Engarde revealed his true self: a sociopath who was indeed responsible for the victim's death. Wright told Edgeworth, who was prosecuting the case, about all that had happened, including the kidnapping. De Killer contacted Wright again during the conversation, but the sound of a cat Engarde owned gave away de Killer's location: Engarde's mansion. Wright and Edgeworth rushed to Engarde's house, but de Killer had already taken Maya somewhere else. However, she had written to Wright, telling him not to worry about her and to give Engarde the verdict he deserved. In court, detective Dick Gumshoe was dispatched with a police force to chase down de Killer and retrieve Maya while Wright and Edgeworth stalled the trial. However, Wright could not stall any longer, and a not guilty verdict was imminent. Wright was tormented; although getting such a verdict would save Maya, an innocent witness would be condemned in Engarde's place. Just in time, Franziska von Karma burst in with new evidence, including a videotape that Engarde had used to record the murder. Wright used this to convince de Killer, who was testifying remotely via radio, that Engarde was just using him and could even blackmail him. An angry de Killer broke his contract with Engarde and swore bloody vengeance on him. Terrified, Engarde accepted a guilty verdict to avoid de Killer's wrath. Maya was soon reunited with Wright, Edgeworth and Pearl. They went off to dinner to celebrate. Pearl then booked a room in the hotel that was reserved for honeymooners. Last Cases with Wright In October of the same year, the Kurain Sacred Urn, which was said to carry the soul of Ami Fey, was set to be displayed at an exhibit at Lordly Tailor. However, the urn was stolen, the fifth heist of "Mask☆DeMasque". Gumshoe soon caught someone who claimed to have been the thief, Ron DeLite, but he claimed he had lost it. Nonetheless, Wright offered to defend him in court, much to Maya's dismay. Still, Maya assisted Wright in court against a mysterious prosecutor who called himself Godot. Wright got his not-guilty verdict by showing that detective Luke Atmey was Mask☆DeMasque all along, but then DeLite was accused of a murder, and Wright defended DeLite again against Godot. He determined that Atmey had actually wanted to be convicted for the theft, preventing him from prosecution for the murder he had committed. Maya channeled Mia, which unnerved Godot for reasons unknown at the time. Godot agreed with Mia to make Atmey testify about DeLite, which exposed a fatal contradiction proving he was the killer. Two months later, Wright took a case in which an impostor had posed as him and gotten a guilty verdict. Gumshoe requested an appeal, and Wright investigated the crime. He and Maya went to the scene of the crime, a restaurant called Trés Bien; while trying to talk to the owner, Jean Armstrong, Armstrong excitedly dragged Maya to his kitchen to be a waitress. When Wright found Maya in a waitress dress and she asked how she looked, he suggested that she stop being a spirit medium. Later, he encountered a witness who visited the restaurant only to look at the waitresses. He brought Maya to him to get him to talk, but he was not interested; he was, however, interested in Mia when Maya channeled her. They eventually found the impostor, loan shark Furio Tigre, and with Gumshoe's help, they narrowly escaped his wrath. Wright showed in court that Tigre was the real killer. Attempt on her Life Prior to her arrest and incarceration, Morgan Fey had left a note for Pearl, telling her to summon Dahlia Hawthorne "for the good of the Fey clan". In jail, she met Hawthorne and concocted a plan to kill Maya. Around the time of the restaurant murder case, Hawthorne was executed for a murder she had committed. A month later, Pearl visited Morgan, and Morgan told her about the note she had written and that it was time to put the plan into action. Godot used his prosecutor status to overhear the conversation and to find Misty Fey to help him nullify the plan. A month after the restaurant murder case, Maya and Pearl discovered Hazakura Temple via a magazine and tried to convince Wright to take them there. At first he was not interested, but then he saw a picture of one of the nuns that resembled a past girlfriend of his, Dahlia Hawthorne. At the temple, they met the two nuns there, Bikini and Iris (the nun Wright had seen earlier), and Maya signed up for the "Special Course", a rigorous training exercise in which she would be locked in a cold room and sit on a block of ice for hours while she chanted a spell 30,000 times and ice-cold water fell over her. Misty was also there as her new identity of children's book author Elise Deauxnim, carrying a sword-cane. After a dinner feast, Maya traveled to the Inner Temple to begin the Special Course. In the middle of the night, the plot to kill Maya unfolded. Pearl tried to summon Hawthorne but failed; Misty had channeled her ahead of time, to prevent Pearl from becoming involved. Hawthorne approached Maya, pretending to be Iris, and attacked her in the temple garden with a knife. Hearing her cries for help, Godot drew the blade of Misty's sword-cane and vengefully stabbed Hawthorne. Hawthorne swung her knife at Godot, knocking off his visor and wounding him near his eyes. She then wrote Maya's name on a lantern in the garden before Misty died from the wound. Maya subsequently passed out. When Maya woke up, she found herself inside the Inner Temple. Fearful for her life, she wrote to Mia for help and channeled her. Mia told her to lock herself in the Special Course training room and channel Hawthorne there to prevent anyone else from channeling her, adding an assurance that Wright would save her in the end. Later, Bikini and Wright discovered that Deauxnim had been murdered. Fearful for Maya, Wright tried to cross the bridge leading to the Inner Temple, but the bridge had been struck by lightning and it broke under his feet; he fell into the river and caught a severe cold, but suffered no major injuries. Thus, passage to the Inner Temple was cut off for over a day. The case brought several people together to work to save Maya and solve the case. Edgeworth heard of the incident and returned from abroad to check up on Wright (due to Butz making the ordeal seem worse than it actually was), who gave him his attorney's badge so that Edgeworth could defend Iris in court until Wright recovered. Edgeworth set up Franziska von Karma as the prosecutor, and the two of them stalled the trial until Wright was fit to participate; von Karma would later assist in the investigation after Godot took over the prosecution. Gumshoe and the Los Angeles police department conducted their own investigation as well. Iris was called to unlock the training room, but Hawthorne switched places with her under cover of an earthquake. Hawthorne then posed as Iris and tried to implicate Maya as the killer in court. However, Wright exposed the contradictions in her testimony and figured out her true identity. Hawthorne was still convinced that Maya had killed herself in guilt for killing her mother, but the geography of the area made that impossible; Wright concluded that Maya had channeled Hawthorne. Mia taunted Hawthorne, saying that Hawthorne would never succeed as long as she was called on to help Maya, while Wright cited Hawthorne's numerous botched crimes, saying that this was just another one. Distressed over her endless failures, Hawthorne left Maya's body, who then collapsed. After a recess, Maya recovered and was called to testify. However, she wanted to protect the one who had saved her life, and lied about the events of the murder. Wright knew her too well not to catch her lies, though, and he quickly implicated Godot as the killer. Wright endured Godot's taunts that he'd never be half the lawyer Mia was, and concluded that Hawthorne had cut Godot under his visor, marking him as the killer. Defeated, Godot finally admitted to all of his motives; he had been a defense lawyer, Diego Armando, working in the same law firm in which Mia had worked, and they had dated. He had been poisoned by Hawthorne shortly after a case he helped Mia handle, and for the next five years, he had been in a coma. When he had woken up, Mia had already been killed, and he vowed to protect Maya in her name. Iris was subsequently declared not guilty. Maya, Wright, Edgeworth, and von Karma celebrated the victory, with Wright puzzled as to why Maya was acting so happy after being brutally attacked and losing her mother. With the help of Edgeworth, he realized that she was staying strong for Pearl, who had unwittingly played a large role in causing the entire calamity to occur. Pearl, however, was wracked with guilt and ran away to the Inner Temple; Wright and Maya followed her there and Maya reassured Pearl, telling her that she was grateful that she had so many people to help her at a time of dire need and great danger. Some time later, Wright, Maya, and Pearl properly took the Special Course together. Maya prepared to accept the added responsibilities she had as the Master of Kurain as well as Wright's assistant. Meanwhile, Pearl discovered an Ultra Course, which she secretly reserved for Wright and Maya. Interim A month after her mother's death, Maya went on a trip to Gatewater Land with Wright and Pearl. Whilst there, the trio went on a row-boat ride together, possibly to fulfill an earlier promise made by Wright. Unbeknownst to the trio, Edgeworth was also in the theme park, although he was there investigating a kidnapping. About one month later, Wright and Maya visited the Big Tower. Edgeworth was once again investigating a murder nearby, but once again both groups were unaware of each other's presence. Maya then went back to Kurain Village for more training, and was not present or even mentioned during the trial that cost Wright his job, or even in the following weeks. Wright rarely mentioned her, but revealed that a "kid" he knows regularly sent him videotape recordings of the Samurai metaseries when he was in the hospital after a car accident. Maya traveled to the Kingdom of Khura'in to complete her training some time before the end of America's "dark age of the law". In December 2027, she sent Pearl to check up on Wright. Along with her little cousin, Maya also sent a handwritten letter (complete with a crude drawing of Wright) to her old friend, as she was in the middle of a difficult part of her training at that point and couldn't visit herself. However, she had heard about some of his recent exploits, although some details (such as that he had held a trial in the middle of an exploding courtroom) were a bit inaccurate. Wright found Pearl in his office just as he was at a loss during his investigation to clear Athena Cykes of murder charges, having returned to his office to think. Wright realized that this was the first time he had been alone in his office for a long time. However, upon reading Maya's letter, Wright immediately felt better, and with Pearl's help, he resumed his investigation and eventually won the case. Training in the Kingdom of Khura'in Maya's training continued in Khura'in, with Ahlbi Ur'gaid as her tour guide. She formed a strong bond with the boy, with Ur'gaid looking up to her like an older sister. Discovering that spirit channeling was an ability supposedly only possessed by the Khura'inese royal family of the country, Maya decided to keep quiet about her own abilities so as to not offend the locals. Accused of a Double Murder During the final rites of her training, Maya was given the task of participating in a ceremony known as the Rite of Purification alongside head priest Tahrust Inmee, as his wife Beh'leeb Inmee was pregnant and thus could not fulfill the traditional role of Lady Kee'ra. On the day of the ritual, Maya managed to meet with Wright before it was to be held that night. Maya was subsequently brought up to the Inner Sanctum atop Mt. Poniponi to commence the ritual, but was overcome by a bout of drowsiness and fainted. By the time Maya woke up, Tahrust had been murdered and she once again found herself a murder suspect. Wright took up her case, for which Maya acted as his co-counsel, but despite their best efforts they were unable to prove her innocence and were both sentenced to death under the country's Defense Culpability Act, whereby defense attorneys receive the same punishment as their clients if they fail. However, before their sentence could be carried out, the discovery of another dead body was announced, namely that of Tahrust's disciple Puhray Zeh'lot. Maya's sentence was thus put on hold while Zeh'lot's death was investigated. Wright's subsequent investigation proved that Zeh'lot's name was a pseudonym for "Rheel Neh'mu", a member of the Khura'inese secret police tasked with hunting down, arresting, and killing members of the rebel group known as the "Defiant Dragons". Wright suspected Tahrust as Neh'mu's killer, since the priest had been identified as a rebel the day before. In order to secure Tahrust's testimony, Maya agreed to channel Tahrust's spirit. Wright went on to unravel Tahrust's testimony and prove that Tahrust's death had been a suicide. Beh'leeb admitted to accidentally killing Neh'mu in self-defense, thereby acquitting Maya. Used for Blackmail Some time after her trial, Maya was kidnapped by Khura'in's Justice Minister, Inga Karkhuul Khura'in, with her safety being used to force Phoenix Wright to help Paul Atishon obtain the Holy Mother relic known as the Founder's Orb. Although Dhurke Sahdmadhi attempted to rescue her, he ended up getting shot three times before scaring Inga away. Maya, pleading for him not to die, was given two tasks by the dying Sahdmadhi: one was to channel him so that he could break her free of her bindings, and the second was to travel to the United States and channel him in order to allow him to see and talk to his adopted son, Apollo Justice, one final time. Maya was also told to keep Sahdmadhi's death a secret from Justice. After the members of the Wright Anything Agency and Miles Edgeworth travelled to the Kingdom of Khura'in, Sahdmadhi, still being channelled by Maya, was forced from her body by Amara Sigatar Khura'in, and she was taken to the hospital to recuperate. She later testified in the ensuing trial about Inga Karkhuul Khura'in's murder after Justice called her to the stand, believing her to have channeled Inga's spirit. Maya disagreed with his conjecture, but was unable to admit to the truth due to her promise to Sahdmadhi. However, Justice eventually figured out that Sahdmadhi had been dead all that time and fell into despair. Maya informed Justice of Sahdmadhi's final moments, encouraging him not to give up. Justice went on to prove that Queen Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in was the true culprit behind Inga's murder, thereby clearing Dhurke's name. Return to the United States After Inga Karkhuul Khura'in's murder trial, Maya returned to Kurain Village when the incident was resolved, ready to assume the responsibilities of being the village's new Master. Four months after her return to the United States, Maya once again assisted Wright with a murder case investigation, just as she had done years before. Wright and Maya eventually proved the innocence of the defendant, Ellen Wyatt, and were invited to her wedding reception with Sorin Sprocket. However, after Larry Butz inadvertently caught the bridal bouquet Wyatt tossed, an enraged Maya joined the equally furious Athena Cykes and Ema Skye in chasing him down. Crossover Appearances Disney vs. Capcom Maya is one of the trophies we can obtain during the game's process. Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Phoenix & Maya appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Phoenix & Maya appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140) Phoenix & Maya appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Phoenix & Maya appears as a Solo Unit. Super X Dimensions Phoenix & Maya appears as a Solo Unit. DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice Maya is one of the MANY guest characters of the game. Gallery Maya Fey.png|Maya on the first Ace Attorney games Category:Capcom Category:Ace Attorney Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans Category:Anime